Naruto and Natsu
by Veer Sandhu
Summary: A fanmade adventure crossover between some of our favourite heroes. Deals with dimension travel through Fairytail and Naruto and a main villain. Not everything will remain true to the story as there are some differences and patches. If you want me to implement something email me at . Hope you enjoy! Please don't hesistate to leave feedback!


**Mystery Portal Part: 1**

 **Authors Note: None of these characters belong to me I am just a fan making stories for what I love. This is the revamped version of Chapter 1 which I realized had zero effort put forth and the story will be a bit slower which is good. No posting schedule is made it's just when I have free time.**

"That was the easiest job of my life." said Natsu gleefully. "Calm down their buddy you passed out after seeing the crazy clown guy" giggled Lucy.

The strongest group of Fairytail; Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy had just finished a mission together. They were headed back towards the guild in Magnolia.

All of a sudden, Lucy froze. "Guys, do you feel that weird magic energy?" Gray looked around "Yeah, I don't understand if it's from a human. It feels so mysterious.

Natsu turned to his pal Happy. "Hey Happy! Pick me up and we'll look for where that power's coming form! I wanna beat up the powerful guy first!"

"Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy. He sunk his paws into Natsus shoulders and they floated above the others.

Lucy looked up at them and yelled "Natsu! It may not necessarily be human! Watch out!"

"Don't worry Lucy, he'll be fine" Erza said calmly.

Whilst Natsu was running amuck Gray was searching for the ominous power. He walked far ahead of everyone and saw a strange floating form of magic. "Hey Guys! I found something! Come check it out!".

Erza and Lucy hurried towards Gray.

"Woah, what is that" Lucy said in awe.

Erza walked closer for inspection "It seems to be a portal of some sort. Don't get near it under any circumstance."

Natsu noticed that the others had gathered and then noticed the portal. "Happy full speed towards the purple blob!"

Happy flew down at rapid speed. "Let's go sir! Straight to the blob!"

Lucy turned to look at Natsu and saw him heading straight towards the portal. "You idiot get away from it!"

Gray looked at Natsu disappointedly. "ICEMAKE HAMMER!"

The giant hammer stopped Natsu in his tracks and fell into the portal which swallowed it whole.

Erza pointed her blade straight at Natsus head. "Natsu! Happy! This is your final warning before I punch you so hard that you're gonna die in an instant."

Lucy said "So much for teamwork… This teams full of a knuckle head, a psycho chick, a guy whose always half naked, a talking and cat and poor sweat old me."

 **Authors Note: Watching Fairy Tail in front of your family is so hard LOL. These girls have zero chill.**

Happy looked at Lucy menacingly "You mean blonde chick who is way too self-conceited" He giggled so hard he fell on the floor.

"This blonde chick is gonna punch your face in!" Lucy said angrily.

Gray was getting annoyed that everyone wasn't paying attention to the matter at hand. "GUYS! THERE IS A RANDOM PORTAL IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!"

Erza nodded in agreement. "He's right let's get close and see where this thing leads to.

The group decided to get closer and decide how they could contact people on the other side. While they were thinking Lucy's face suddenly lit up. "How about a message? We could throw in a paper with a message written in it!"

Erza rested her hips on her shoulder and asked "Although that's a great idea, we don't have any of the tools necessary to do that."

Before anyone could say anything a fireball suddenly appeared through the portal with a blonde boy following it. Everyone suddenly got up and prepared to fight while Natsu ate the fireball.

"State your reason for being here" Erza urgently asked.

The boy was wearing a strange outfit which consisted of an orange and black tracksuit with a spiral on the back. He said "I'm a shadow clone of ". before he was abruptly stopped.

A flash of fire dashed towards him with his fist ready to strike. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu exclaimed. He hit the boy which turned into a cloud and fell into the portal.

Everyone was in shock. Lucy quickly started running. "He might be in danger! Come on guys!" She grabbed the hands of Erza and Gray and led them all straight through the portal.


End file.
